Black, White and shades of grey
by Mew Megumi
Summary: Sequel to Knights form another Era. The Celestial Knights are back in Jump City, this time in order to offer Kohana protection. Everyone will learn a lesson: nothing is black and white, there's always shades of grey in the middle. ZK Chromedragozoid's OC'


A/n: There it is the sequel to "Knights from another Era." I hope that you liked the first one and that you'll like this one. If you didn't read the first one, you might want to, so you can fully understand how it all began. Thanks to Chromedragozoid for his help and letting me use his characters (again).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Zodiac Knights (they belong to ZK Chromedragozoid, check out his stories). The Celestial Knights are my own creation.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Crystal Tokyo, 31st Century

"So Kohana was attacked again," stated her Majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I'm afraid so. Megumi is presently trying to calm her down. She is pretty shaken up," replied Seiya, Kohana's father.

"No kidding, that's what… three attacks in less then two weeks. And I'm talking about attacks that were only directed towards her," said Haruka.

"It's true that for a young child like her, it's too much," added Makoto.

"You must find a place where she would be safe," stated Rei.

"The past," cut in a new voice.

"Setsuna, you came" said King Endymion calmly. The newcomer nodded her head.

Minako started talking next, "Setsuna, we can't take her to the past. Our enemies know our weaknesses. They would destroy our past selves in no time because we were weaker back then."

"I was not talking about our past."

"You're talking about Jump City," understood Hotaru.

"Yes. Kohana will be safer surrounded by superheroes. Plus Jade and her minions won't know much about the Teen Titans, so that can only be a good thing. The three Zodiac Knights are there as well," explained Setsuna.

"Who would go with her?" asked Michiru. "We cannot send her there alone, nor can we send all of the Chibi Senshi."

"I was thinking about the three that first went there."

"I agree with that. The Celestial Knights and Kohana will go to the past, to Jump City," said Serenity. "Rei, Setsuna and Seiya, you are in charge of readying the three Knights. Seiya, Megumi will also have to ready Kohana."

"Yes Majesty," they all responded, before exiting. Serenity sighted. Her husband noticed it.

"Don't worry."

"But I do. I just can't believe we must separate Hana-chan (nickname for Kohana) from her mother once again."

"The first time wasn't your fault Odango." He was referring to the time when five of the Chibi Senshi were thrown in another dimension (check out "Chibi Senshi from another dimension" if you want to know more).

"I guess so…" she trailed off, looking through the window.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day…

"Mama, I don't want to go," cried Kohana. Megumi hugged her close.

"Don't worry sweetie. Kiyoshi, Giselle and Yukio are going to be with you," Megumi said to her comfortingly.

"And the Zodiac Knights from all the legends you heard about. You know you always wanted to meet the Knight of the Dragon," added Seiya.

"Yeah, and you can bring me back an autograph," smiled Harumi. Kohana wiped her tears.

"Okay."

"Kohana, let's go," said Giselle softly. She held out her hand and Kohana took it. Kiyoshi turned towards his parents.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe" he said.

"We're not worried" replied his father.

"Take of yourself niichan, imotou" said Harumi has they were leaving.

"Goodbye, and be safe," said Megumi. She smiled and watched them leave. Her smile faltered as they went towards the Time Gates. Seiya put his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry so much," he whispered softly. She closed her eyes. She would try, for her children and her husband's sakes.

-/-//-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Jump City**

"Dude, you totally freaked the guy out!" said Beast Boy, eyes bulging. He was looking at Shadowcobra. The Teen Titans had been fighting Control Freak. It hadn't been much work to be honest. Shadow had used a bit of his shadow powers, which and brought up fear in Control Freak. Poor guy had been carried away by ambulance, sucking his thumb and calling for his mother.

"Try not to send all of our opponents to the mental hospital, Shadow," said Robin sternly.

"I'll try, but no promises," was the response he got from the Knight of the Snake. No one truly blamed Shadow though. Control Freak wasn't exactly the toughest of opponents.

Suddenly, a pink cloud formed over the Titans head. Two fifteen year oldS, one ten year old and one six year old fell from the sky, landing without much trouble in front of the Teen Titans. The three older ones were quickly recognized as the three Celestial Knights that had visited them. No one knew the child though. The Titans looked both happy and shocked to see them again, except for Shadowcobra. He took one look at Kiyoshi and exchanged glares with him. The younger boy let go of the six year old's hand (he had grabbed it has they were passing through the Time Gates) and lunged himself at Shadow without second thoughts.

"Giselle, why is niichan attacking the other boy?" asked the little girl.

"Niichan?!" shouted Draco and Pluto, the only other Titans, apart from Shadow, that spoke Japanese. The shouts seemed to scare the little girl, who only held on tighter to Giselle hand, while also trying to hide herself behind the teen's knees. Raven didn't have much difficulty to pick up the fact that the girl was terrorized. But she also felt that it wasn't this that was frightening her but something else, something that she couldn't quite grasp.

"It's okay Kohana-chan, they're not going to hurt you," Giselle said softly, crouching down so she was almost at the girl's height.

"Yeah, don't worry, those are the Teen Titans," added Yukio. "Yo, Kiyoshi, you're freaking out you little sister!" he yelled, turning towards the two fighting opponents.

The said two opponents were fighting with their fists rather than their weapons. Kiyoshi blocked a punch from Shadowcobra, before sending a kick towards the latter's stomach. At the words "little sister", Shadow stopped his movements to turn towards the other visitors from the future. Though Kiyoshi had a profound dislike for people like Shadow (though he did have some respect for the Knight of the Snake), he also stopped his movements. He felt guilty for scaring his imouto-chan without thinking about it. He crouched down as well.

"I'm sorry, Hana-chan," he said. Kohana threw herself in his arms. Shadow picked up her fear, just like Raven had, just moments before.

"I think you all have much explaining to do," Shadow stated calmly. Kiyoshi threw him a dirty look, but it was Yukio that tried answering the question.

"We were sent here by her Majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity, for… no, to protect… so you can protect… I don't how to say it!"

"We have a letter from the Queen" said Giselle, while handing a letter to Robin. "But it might be best if you go to the Tower for more answers." Robin agreed to what she said.

So… who exactly is the new guy?" asked Yukio, pointing with his chin to Mortuary as they walked towards the parked vehicles.

"New guy? I should be the one asking you that," replied Mortuary.

"Cut it out!" snapped Blackfire.

"Mortuary, these are the three Celestial we told you about, Giselle, Kiyoshi and Yukio. The little girl, I don't know who she is," said Cyborg.

"She's my youngest sister," answered Kiyoshi. He had stood up again, and was holding on to Kohana's hand.

"My name is Kohana," she said. Mortuary introduced himself, and so did the rest of the Titans, since Kohana and never met them.

'_Youngest sister'_ thought Shadow, remembering the conversation he had with Kiyoshi the last time he was here. _'Didn't he say she nearly got killed because of him...?'_

The four Zodiac Knights suddenly heard a familiar ringing sound in their ears. They stopped and looked around for the closest mirror, so they could jump in the mirror dimension. Kiyoshi noticed it.

"What are you looking for?"

"A mirror," replied Draco. As he said that, four monsters seemed to appear out of nowhere. They were monster from the mirror dimension, namely Sorospider, a sleek monster with sharp claws, Despider, a huge spider, Respider, a green and armored spider, with large claws, and finally Netspider, a monster with a canon on its head that could shoot nets. All of these monsters were based on spiders. As they saw them, the three Celestial Knights immediately formed a half circle around Kohana.

"Those aren't youmas or daimons," said Yukio.

"Doesn't matter, we don't know what our enemies can do," replied Kiyoshi. But none of them had to fight. The Zodiac Knights were already on the job. They each pulled out their deck, slipping it in a slot in the center of their belts.

"EMPOWERMENT OF THE ZODIAC DRAGON/SNAKE/DOG/ARIES!"

"HENSHIN!" The Zodiac Knights were ready to face the four monsters. Behind the three Celestial Knights, Kohana was watching them, amazed to be able to see her favorite heroes from all the legends in action.

Shadowcobra went directly for the Sorospider. He didn't waste any time, and slipped a card into his card reader, the Cobra Scepter.

"Trap Vent!" Black chains quickly enveloped the monster and immobilized it. He then rushed forward swung his staff at its head, hitting it dead on. The Sorospider managed to free itself from the chains. It swung its large claws at Shadow, who pulled out another card. Slipping it into his staff, he called out its name.

"Trick Vent!" Copies of Shadowcobra surrounded the Sorospider, who didn't know which one to attack. It blindly attacked them but only got the illusions. In synchronized movements, all of the Shadowcobras pulled out a card from their decks.

"Final Vent!" Metalceros charged forward and grunted while the Metal Strike Horn appeared on Shadowcobra's right forearm. He jumped up and landed on the rhino monster's shoulder, horizontally, and both of them charged forward. "RHINOCEROS SMASHER!" The Sorospider was no more as Shadowcobra destroyed it and it exploded. The look of awe in Kohana's eyes only increased…

Not too far away, Draco was fighting against the Despider. He dodged an attack from the monster, before attacking as well. He slid a card into his card reader, arming himself.

"Shoot Vent!" The dragonhead cannon appeared on his right arm and he fired. The fireball made contact with the Despider, sending it flying with the force of the explosion. The huge spider got up, mad as hell. It lunged itself at the Knight of the Dragon.

Draco wasted no time and discarded the cannon before he slipped two cards into his card reader, the Dragauntlet. "Double Sword Vent!" A mighty roar was heard in the distance. Everyone looked up to see two dragons flying towards them. Together, they dropped a saber in each of Draco's hands, before disappearing. One sword was his Dragon Flame Saber and the other was the Frost Dragon Saber. Kohana was awed by the red dragon, but the second one was frightening.

'_These dragons, what are they' _Kiyoshi asked himself, as he watched them go.

With much speed and agility that could be compared to that of a cat, Draco slashed at the Despider with one of the sabers, before hitting it with the other one in a split second. He slashed at the monster a few more times, before letting the swords disappear. He pulled out his Final Vent card and inserted it.

"Final Vent!" They all saw a buffalo stampeding towards Draco from behind before he leapt up and landed on its head, standing horizontally, before charging. "HAMMERHEAD CRUSH!" Like Shadowcobra, the monster was crushed and destroyed by Draco's final attack.

Pluto was faced against the Respider. At first, he grumbled about having to fight that monster, but he soon got into the fight.

"Nasty Vent!" The supersonic screech let out by Pluto's monster, Darkwing, forced everyone to block their ears. It also blasted Respider away. Pluto inserted another card into his card reader.

"Trap Vent!" Vines engulfed the monster and the Respider had no way of escaping the trap it was in. It was the end for it.

"Final Vent!" Cerberus charged and Pluto rode on its back, holding his lance like how a Knight would in a jousting competition. "FROZEN HUNTER!" Frozen in ice, the monster was doomed to be destroyed. Like the two other monster, it was blasted away.

Mortuary was facing the last of the monsters, the Netspider. Its large canon made him hard for him to get a good grip on the monster, since he always had to dodge the nets coming at him. He landed a kick on the Netspider, and took this as his advantage.

"Strike Vent!" He used the newly added weapon to hit the Netspider several times with the two drills equipped on his arm. Once he saw how weakened it was, he prepared to destroy it. He drew his card and slid it into his card reader, which was attached to his kneepad.

"Final Vent!" Mortuary's Gazelle monsters jumped and flipped around like acrobats, confusing the Netspider before they attacked it "CALL OF THE HERD!" Each Gazelle attacked the Netspider quickly before jumping away. Mortuary then dealt the finishing blow with a devastating knee strike. It had no chance of escaping. The Netspider was no more.

Kohana muttered, awed by the Knights she had heard in the legends, "Sugoi!"

The Titans went towards their teammates, as well as Yukio and Kohana. Giselle turned towards Kiyoshi, curious to know what made him stay so silent.

"What's wrong Kiyoshi?" she asked.

"Just a weird feeling, it's nothing," he replied. Giselle looked unsure, but said nothing. She fallowed him towards the rest of the group, silently wondering what exactly was bothering Kiyoshi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/n: All right, first chapter done! A HUGE thanks to ZK Chromedragozoid for his help during the writing of the fight scene and for the editing he did. I'll try to update soon guys. Reviews are very much appreciated, so keep them coming.


End file.
